Opposites Attract
by darlawuzx
Summary: Language, Kissing, and Violence. Hermione is in her 7th year and made Head Girl. What happens when the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy? How about more fights and more confusion, but what happens when he doesn't turn out to be the person she thought he was...
1. What's Blonde, Annoying, and Cute?

IMPORTANT! I started this story when I was 14, three years ago. You will notice that it's a bit OCC and that the tone changes around chapter 10 because that's where I finally picked it back up. Since I've written this, alot of stuff has happened in the Harry Potter world, and I cannot possibly try to keep up with it. I'm just going to finish what I started so I can start a new one. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the following characters. They are property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers..I think. I would like to own Draco Malfoy, but since he is a fictional character I can't. Only in my dreams...lol.  
Authors Note: If you are wondering, I'm going to try to keep this as light and fluffy as possible. This means no sx scenes. I'm also trying to make it a bit funny and am trying to get the characters to act as they do in the books. Ad I'm not from Britain so there will probably be very little Britush slang andmore American. But oh well. I like reviews too. Please review.

Chapter One: What's Blonde, Annoying, and...Cute?

It all started when I was wandering around Flourish & Blotts gathering up my new school books. I was going to my seventh and last year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; it was really exciting because I was made Head Girl and I'm pretty sure Harry or Ron would be Head Boy along with me. This year is NEWTS also. I'm going to be studying like mad.

Back to the book shop. I was looking for Standard Book of Spells Grade 7. When I found it, it was up on the top of one of the shelves. When I tried to reach it, I just knocked it off and it fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up; but someone beat me to it.

"Thank you, Granger. I need this exact book." said a cold drawl that could only come from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Give it back, Malfoy." I demanded.

"Why? I need the book too and since you're so resourceful I'm sure you can get another one. After all, this is a book shop isn't it?"

"Why do you argue about the tiniest things-"

"Because it get's you all puffy." Draco replied, cutting me off.

"So you like seeing me mad? That's...very nice of you, isn't it?" I said sarcastically, even though I don't really think he caught it. Draco didn't speak though. Instead he looked over my shoulder. I turned around and saw...Draco's twin? No. It was his father...close enough.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, staring at me.

"No, Father. Granger was just helping me find my book." Draco said.

"Really...how nice of her..." Lucious said so slowly it was sickening. He was looking at my face...examining it. He then took his hand, reached under my chin, and lifted it up. I didn't do anything, even though I wanted to. It's like I was under his Imperious curse or something.

"You know, you're very pretty for a muggle born girl." he said. I noticed right away that he didn't say mudblood. Why was he being nice? Wait...did he just call me pretty?

"If you were born to pure blood, maybe there could...be a place for you in the Malfoy family..." he said in his slow drawl. He also glanced to Draco when he said this. I wanted to barf. I couldn't see Draco's expression because Daddy Dearest was still holding my face towards him.

"I don't think she's interested in young Malfoy." came of voice that sounded a bit mad. Harry. I thought.

Lucious let my face go and turned to see Harry and Ron standing behind him. Ron looked like someone violated his broom, which he loved dearly, and Harry had that look in his eyes that was only reserved for Malfoy. Guess it's for the whole family.

"Silly boy. I don't want her to be interested in Draco at all. She's not..." he stopped, apparently wanting to choose the right word. "...worthy."

"Sir, I don't think Malfoy is worthy enough to even be thinking about Hermione. And not that it's any of my business, but why were you looking at her like that?" Harry asked. Ron was just pink.

"As you can obviously see, Miss Granger is very pretty and I was interested in knowing how a mudblood could be so intriguing." Lucious said calmly. He used the word mudblood. So much for being nice.

"I know she's pretty. I found that out in the fifth year, and I'm sure Hermione would appreciate it if you never touched her again." Harry insisted. Ron turned red.

With that, Lucious nodded and turned toward Draco. "Hurry along, Draco. We have things to get."

Draco took one last glance at me and followed his father. I notice he left the book he took from me on one of the lower shelves. That was weird...

"What was all that about?" Harry asked me. Ron was purple.

"Ron breathe!" I exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" he said. He took one deep breather and the color, or lack of it came back slowly.

"I can't believe he touched you!" Ron said.

"It's not like I wanted him to! He just...appeared and it was like I was under a spell-"

"That's it! He put you under a spell to get you to-"

"To what?" Harry cut Ron off.

We stood there a few minutes. Just thinking about what happened. Then Ginny came and nudged me on the shoulder and we searched for our books. I made sure to grab the one that Draco left in my reach. We left for Madam Malkin's to get Ron fitted for his new robes. He had grown quite a bit over the summer. He was now 6'4 leaving me and Harry feeling short.

While we were waiting, I offered to go and buy us all Ice Cream from Florean Fortescue's and Ginny came with me. We walked a little ways down the Alley and found the Parlor. After we paid for the ice cream and turned around, I bumped into Malfoy again. The smaller one not the father.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled. I had almost gotten ice cream on he perfect robes.

"You're the one who ran into me!" I exclaimed. Ginny looked up at Draco and smiled a bit.

"Just get out of my way, mudblood." he said fast as he walked along. When I turned around, I caught him looking back on me. Weird.

"You and Draco sure do fight a lot. Almost as much as my brother and you." Ginny said as we walked back to the robe shop.

"Since when do you call him by his first name?" I asked.

"Since he began looking as cute as he is." she replied. I almost gagged on a peanut.

"Ginny, you cannot be serious? This is Malfoy we're talking about! He hates us!" I insisted.

"So! Can't a girl think he's cute? It's not like I'm gonna date him. He's not that cute."

When we got to the robes shop, Harry and Ron were waiting outside. They gladly took the ice cream and ate it up. I saw that Harry got a bit on his nose and offered to wipe it off with my napkin.

"You're so sweet." he said simply.

"I know." I said cutely. Was I flirting with Harry? That's new...

I casually looked in Ron's direction, he was obviously staring at me and Harry and looked away whenever I caught him. He pretended to be talking with Ginny. He had asked me out in the previous year and I turned him down because I didn't feel that way about him. He's more of a brother to me. Sometimes I wonder if he still really likes me though. It's makes me feel guilty when I see him see me with other guys.

"So Hermione," Ron pipped up a few minutes later. "Did you get made Head Girl?"

"Yes! What about either of you?" I asked looking between Harry and Ron. Ron seemed offended.

"No we didn't. And since we didn't, we figured-"

"Malfoy did." I finished for Ron. I let out a small scream.

My mother and father picked me up a and hour or so later. Just enough time for Ron, Harry, Ginny, and me to catch up on things. We said our goodbyes and I left with my parents. Tomorrow was the first day of school! How exciting! 


	2. Anger, Lust, and Silver Lining

Disclaimer: I already stated that I don't own and of the following characters and I would like to own Draco Malfoy. lol. Thanks to the wonderful JK Rowling, the Harry Potter world was invented.   
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! Please please please! I like to know what you guys think and I'll be glad to answer any questions!  
  
Chapter 2: Anger, Lust, and Silver Lining  
  
I met Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the train station. We took the compartement in the very back and, as usual, Harry bought out the whole trolley cart. We were laughing and talling jokes when there was a knock at the door. I got up to open it, but someone got impatient and didn't wait. It was Malfoy.  
  
"I-We need you in he front compartment, Granger." he said blankly.  
  
"Of course." I said. "I'll be back in just a little while, guys." I told the gang.   
  
After I was told all about being Head Girl, I returned to the compartment to tell the trio that I had to stay in the Head's compartment; but I didn't want to. They, with the exception of Ron, said that they understood.  
  
I went back to the Head's carriage and saw Dra-Malfoy sitting near the window. I wanted the window and I wasn't going to sit across from Malfoy, so I sat by the door instead. He didn't even look up when I opened the door.  
  
After thinking of ways to torture him, I began to compare us in my head.  
  
He had light blonde, sleek blonde hair; I had bushy brown. He had silver-grey eyes, I had brown. (By this time I was feeling a bit plain). He was pale and I was a bit tan. He's mean and has cronies instead of being nice with good friends. And for Heaven's sake, I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin! How more opposite can you get? And it's like he read my mind.  
  
"We're nothing alike you know." he said out of nowhere, still looking out the window. Then he turned to me. "So why did we get paired up as Head Boy and Girl? I tell you, I'm gonna have a word with McGonnagal about this."  
  
"Professor McGonnagal." I corrected him[Sorry! Couldn't resist...].  
  
"I don't care if she's Lady McGonnagal! I can call her whatever I want!" he snapped.  
  
"You don't have to get all puffy!" I said. And for a split second I thought Malfoy was going to smile, but he didn't.  
  
"You think I actually wanted to be in here with you? I was expected Harry to be Head Boy, not you!" I said.  
  
"What about Weasle? Did you forget about him like you always do? He's always second best compared to Harry-"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" I yelled.  
  
"Make me!" he yelled back. Now on his feet.  
  
"Maybe I will!" I said as I stood up. LIke it helped...he was a few inches taller than me.   
  
"I'd like to see you try!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Any minute now I'm gonna curse you if you don't shut up!" I threatened as I got out my wand.  
  
"I think you're too scared you goody-goody!" Malfoy said.  
  
"I hate you!" I said.  
  
"No, I hate you!" he said.  
  
"I hate you more!" I said, like a little kid. Then what happened next was unexpected.  
  
We began kissing madly. Not long kisses, but short, lustful ones. His hands roamed my waist and back while mine ran through is hair. Then we both broke apart suddenly and looked at eachother, shocked.  
  
"Ugh, get off me!"  
  
"You kissed me!"  
  
"Don't say the 'k' word!"  
  
"I can't believe this! If my father-"  
  
"This never happened."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
We sat in silence for a few moments. Too scared to say anything. We couldn't believe what just happened. It was brief, but...this was Malfoy we're talking about! I despise him! No one was going to find out about this, especially Harry and Ron. If Ron found out he'd kill Dra-Malfoy. I'm sure Malfoy was thinking the same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the train stopped I rushed out of the compartment and to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny. We were about to get in a carriage; but Draco stopped me.  
  
"We have to get in the Head's carriage." he told me.   
  
"Fine." I said.  
  
We made our way to our carriage and got in. We sat as far apart from eachother as possible. It was pure silence all the way to the castle. Professor McGonnagal met us at the entrance. She told us to meet her in her office ofter the sorting.  
  
I went and found my friends at the Gryffindor table and we watched the sorting. Gryffindor got a bit more students than anyone else this year. What's with all the brave kids? Dumbledore made his announcements and ended them with one of his toungue twisters like always, and then we ate. I was talking to Harry when I saw McGonnagal get up and leave the High Table. I knew that was my cue to follow her. I excused myself and headed toward her office. Draco was already at the door. We didn't make eye contact. Professor McGonnagal appeared to be taking her sweet time so I began to talk to Malfoy.  
  
"You know, we can't act like this anymore."  
  
"Why not?" he said.  
  
"Because people will get suspicious. We need to go back to hating eachother and forget what happened on the train. That was a mistake."  
  
"Fine...mudblood." he added.  
  
"Shut up, Mal-"  
  
"Hello you two." Professor McGonnagal greeted us. "Please step into my office."  
  
We did. And we sat down.  
  
"Now, as Head Boy and Girl you have responsibilies. You know all of the passwords, and won't be joining you House mates this year. You will have you're own dorm...." she went on the explain everything. Malfoy and I were appalled to know that we had to share a dorm. After she was done, we headed back to the Great Hall, but everyone was gone. So we headed for our dorm.  
  
"You will not go through my stuff." I told Malfoy as we entered.   
  
"And you will not go through mine. And don't talk to me...ever!" he said. And with that he went to his room, which was on the left on top of the stairs. Mine was on the right. I went up the stairs and knocked on the door.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to do a spell to divide out dorm into halves. You will stay on your side and I'll stay on mine! Got it!" I told him.  
  
"Fine! Do whatever!"  
  
With that, I muttered an incantation and a silver lining rolled across the room and ended between mine and Malfoy's rooms. Everything was split in half. The fireplace, the table in between the two chairs that were each on the other side of the line, and...oh no. The door was on Malfoy's side. And he noticed.  
  
"Well, looks like you can't leave!" he said cheerfully as he appeared beside me. I jumped.  
  
"Don't do that! You're supposed to make noise when you walk!"  
  
"Atleast I can leave and you can't. And you're on my side of the line." he pointe out. And I was. I hadn't moved since knocking on his door. I quickly stepped to the other side.   
  
"I can leave when I want too!" I said.  
  
"Actually you can't, remember? You don't cross into my area and I won't cross into your's."  
  
"Malfoy, you're being a pig! You know I have to cross the line to get to classes and go see my friends!"  
  
"Fine; but just don't do it when I can see you."  
  
"You are so annoying!"  
  
"And you're so ugly! I don't know what my father was talking about when he said that you were pretty!" Draco said as he inched closer towards the line.  
  
"Atleast my hair is natural! You probably dye yours or do a spell!"  
  
"What the hell is 'dye'? And my hair is natural! It's a Malfoy thing!"  
  
"And I guess being a slimy git runs in the family too isn't it?" I said, inching towards the line too.  
  
"Atleast I'm not a mudblood! My blood is pure and powerful!"  
  
"I'd rather be a...muggle born girl than a arse hole!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"And I hate you!"  
  
The we looked in eachother's eyes. Fear, anger, lust. Whatever it was, it got a hold of us and we began to kiss again. This time is was long and hard. His hands began roaming again and mine rested on the nape of his neck. What the heck was going on? 


	3. Names, Threats, and Violence

Disclaimer: I'm in a bad mood right now, and you should know by now that I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling or Warner Bros. Get over it.  
  
Author's Note: I feel crappy. I can't get anything to stay underlined, italisized, or bold...ed. I'm hope that's not messing you guys up when you read, but as soon as I learn how to fix it, I'll start using it.  
  
Chapter Three: Names, Threats, and Violence  
  
After my little 'encounter' with Draco, I went to my room and crawled up in my bed. I thought, 'Why was this happening?' We hated eachother yet everytime we got close to eachother we kissed and groped. Just thinking about it makes me want to gag and die. I surely wasn't go consult anyone about this little problem because it's hard enough admitting it to myself.   
  
After I thought about what happened, I went down into the so called 'Common Room.' I hadn't taken the time to admire it before, but now that I think about it, it's very pretty. The windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling and looked kind of old fashioned. I guess since I was from Gryffindor and Draco was from Slytherin the color scheme had to be maroon and green with silver and gold trimmings. Kinda Christmas looking is you asked me. There was one huge fireplace to the right of the entrance and straight across the staircase that led to mine and Malfoy's dorms. There were two big comfy chairs on each side of the fireplace and a long table in the middle. There were other little gadgets and neat stuff around too.  
  
As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that night had fallen and I went over to the window. The sky was full of stars and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I knew tomorrow was the first day of school, but I wanted to stay up all night and look at those stars. I was transfixed.  
  
"What are you doing?" came a cold voice from behind me. There went my moment of peace.  
  
"I'm looking at the night sky for you're information." I replied, not even turning around to face him  
  
"It's just a bunch of stars. Nothing special about them." Malfoy said as he stepped to the other side of the window I was standing at.  
  
"Get away from me you dung ball." I snapped.  
  
"I smell very good, you mudblood! I just took a shower, if you must kno-"  
  
"Shut your mouth you thick-witted monkey!"  
  
"Is this about our kiss?" he asked briskly. I stared at him. Just when I had gotten that off of my mind...  
  
"Listen butt-monkey, I don't know what kind of spell you put on me, but that is never happening again!" I told him. He glared at me.  
  
"I put a spell on you? I don't think so! You're the one who put a spell on me! I've known you've liked me for years and-"  
  
"As if! You're a nastly little twerp who needs to go live in a dog pound where he belongs!"  
  
He scowled at me and inched closer. HIs face was not even two inches from mine.  
  
"I know you like me, Grang-" he started, but I cute him off wil a nice hard slap. SMACK! right across his face. I stepped back away from him and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.  
  
"How dare you tell me how I feel about YOU! I could care less about you you little spoiler brat. If you ever come near me like that again I WILL hurt you in ways you never knew possible. Understand?! What happened between us will never happen again and I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" I yelled at him. I don't think he was over the shock of the slap though. He just looked down and didn't move. I thought about slapping him out of it, literally, but I didn't. Instead, I ran up the stairs and to my dorm, not even looking back. I could only imagine how mad Malfoy must have been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning I got up early to get out of the Common Room before Malfoy woke up. Seeing his face in the morning wasn't the best thing for me. I grabbed my back pack and left through the door, even if I had to cross the silver line to do it.  
  
I headed for the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Harry and Ron. I hadn't seen them since the sorting. I told the Fat Lady and password and entered. The smell was so wonderful and all of the memories I had in there came rushing back. I looked around and noticed a few people were up already.  
  
"Hermione!" came a squeal from behind me. I turned around to see Parvati and Lavender still in their night gowns, drinking coffee. They hurried up to me and beamed.  
  
"Parvati! Lavender!" a said, trying to sound excited, even though I was in a bad mood. "How have you guys been? I haven't seen you since yesterday!"  
  
"We're great." said Lavender, "But we're really wanting to know about you..." her voice trailed off. Then Parvati picked up, "How is it being able to share a whole common room with Draco Malfoy! Have you noticed how cute he is?"  
  
I tried not to gag.  
  
"It's not everything it's cracked up to be. I'd switch with you girls any time if I could-"  
  
"Really!" they squealed together like they were fans of him or something.  
  
"But I can't. School rules." I finished.  
  
"Oh..." they both trailed off. They sure did think alike waaay to much. I was beginning to think that maybe Lavender should have been Parvati's twin and not Padma.  
  
After we caught up a bit, I saw Ron and Harry coming out of their Dorm.  
  
"Harry!" I yelled up the staircase. "Ron! Hey!"  
  
That seemed to wake them up. They literally slid down the side of the staircase and met me at the bottem.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you in one piece! We thought that Malfoy would have murdered you by now!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, we were kind of worried." said Ron.  
  
"I'm okay," I told them, "As a matter of fact, I slapped him last night." I told them in a whisper. Their eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could have seen that!" said Harry.   
  
"I can just imagine it!" Ron added.  
  
I was lucky they didn't ask me why.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During Potions in the afternoon, I caught Drac-Malfoy staring at me. So did Pansy. She caught up with me after class with her little Girl Gang.  
  
"What the bleeding hell is going on between my precious Draco and you, mudblood?" she asked me.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, now get out of my way. I have things to do." I told her, standing up. She wasn't so tall. I was only about an inch taller than her.  
  
"Well you're all he ever talks about!" she shouted. "And I don't like it."  
  
"And you think I do? You want to know what's it like living him everyday? It's only been two and I'm so sick of him I could die."  
  
"Feel free to drop dead any minute then. You should consider yourself lucky being able to spend so much time with the most perfect guy in the world! I know girl's who would give their right arm to be in the position you're in."  
  
"Feel free to cut it off any minute then, Pansy. I couldn't care less." I told her. Then I forced my way through her 'friends' and left the classroom. I found Harry and Ron waiting for me.  
  
"What was all that about, Hermione?" Ron asked me.   
  
"Pansy thinks I like Draco and she's jealous." I told them simply. They laughed. And laughed.  
  
"Are you serious? Everyone knows you hate his guts! Don't worry about it Hermione, she's just an air-head." Harry told me. I smiled weakly.  
  
"So what class is next?" Ron asked, trying to break up mine and Harry's 'moment'.  
  
"I have Arithmancy next, so I guess this is where we part." I told them. They agreed and we said our goodbyes.  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
As I rounded the corner I bumped into something. Can you guess who it was? Malfoy. He stood there, unfazed and looked down at me.  
  
"Watch were you're going you rodent." he retorted. I saw Crabbe and Goyle step out from behind him. They laughed stupidly.  
  
I got up and gave him a nasty look. "How's the face Malfoy? Did I leave a mark or are you covering it up with make-up?"  
  
"You're pathetic attempt of a slap didn't do anything to me. And speaking of make-up, you really do need some. Do you always look this flushed or is it-"  
  
"Shut up." I told him. He came closer, almost grinning. I could have sworn his eyes looked like a thunderstorm.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you let me finish talking, mudblood; for what I have to say if way more important than anything you can even dream of."  
  
I wanted to punch him right then and there. I wanted to draw blood or cause him so much pain...  
  
"What? No comeback? Figures..." he said.  
  
"Get away from me, Maggot." I warned.  
  
"Make me." he said, inching closer...again.  
  
A random plan popped into my head.  
  
"Maybe I will." I said as I moved in closer. I let my lips brush past his as I said this and whispered it into his ear. For a second I thought he was smelling my hair.  
  
"Do it." he said softly.  
  
Then I kneed him hard in his groin.  
  
"Jack ass." I commented and then left for my next class. 


	4. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words and the order they were put in.  
  
Author's Note: I am in a slightly better mood. I think that my 2nd attempt at the 3rd chapter was much better than the 1st. Sorta. I just wanted to let you all know that I am writing this story completely off the top of my head and there's a reason Hermione skips from past to present to present perfect or whatever it's called(I've been outta school too long! lol). I'm just trying to work a way to fit the reason into the story...  
  
Chapter Four: Love Hurts  
  
"I can't believe that after all these years Trelawny is still predicting my death!" came a voice from around the corner. I knew it had to be Harry. Both of our classes both ended at the same time and I was going to meet them at the foot of the Gryffindor Common Room. Sure enough, there they were. Ron and Harry were going on about Divination class and why they hadn't dropped it by now.  
  
"Because it could come in handy when you become an Auror, Harry." I told him as I came closer.  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said, like he forgot.  
  
"And you're taking it because Harry is and you hate Arithmacy." I reminded Ron.  
  
"How do you remember this stuff, Hermione?" Ron asked me.  
  
"Cause I'm smart." I said simply.  
  
We made our way into the Common Room and decided to do our homework together. Snape had assigned us an essay on how to make a helpless werewolf(wonder why) and we got on it right away. After we had finished, I helped Ron sort out his Houses and star signs. When the subject of stars came up I mentioned how beautiful the stars were last night. Harry agreed, but Ron said he hadn't noticed. After we were through with our homework, I headed back to the Head's Common Room. I was hoping Malfoy wasn't waiting up. But guess what...  
  
"Where have you been, Missy?" he said in a fatherly tone. "It's almost 10 and you aren't in bed?"  
  
"Shut up, Maggot." I told him. I figured that'd be his new nickname. I looked up to see where he was and noticed him sitting in the chair on his side of the line.  
  
"Ouch, Granger. You're vile mouth hurts my delicate feelings at times." he snarled. "Plus you're on my side of the line." he reminded me.  
  
"Well, duh. I just walked in!" I said as I made my way to MY side. "How's your-"  
  
"FINE!" he cut me off. "That was really uncalled for you know." he added as an after thought, putting down a book of some sort. I couldn't get a good look at it.  
  
"Well I think you deserved it. You are a pig after all..." I said calmly as I sat my bag in the corner.  
  
"I thought I was a monkey?" he asked.  
  
"That too." I replied quickly.  
  
No one said anything for a moment. We either ran out of insults or were just sleepy. Who knows? But then...  
  
"I'm going to bed." he stated as he packed up his things and headed towards the staircase.  
  
"You do that. I'm going to stay down here for a bit longer and look out the window." I told him. Why I told him this, I do not know.  
  
"Okay." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
After the door shut I pulled the big comfy chair on my side closer to the window and sat in it. The sky was as beautiful as ever. I thought about everyone that was missing this. Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Draco...they didn't care. But Harry did. And that was neat. You know, how me and him have something in common. I pictured him looking up at the stars before he fell asleep too...  
  
And I fell asleep right there in that chair. It was just so peaceful, I couldn't help it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning, Malfoy came down the stairs and saw me asleep in the chair. He said that he looked at me and thought that the way the sun hit me made my face glow. The he said he snapped back to reality and woke me up by skaking me to death.  
  
"You're on my side of the line." I told him after he told me what I just told you. Then he walked back over to his side.  
  
"I love the way you get all puffy when you're mad at me." he stated once more.  
  
"I know you do; but unfortunately, I hate the way you look all the time!" I said with a fake cheery voice.  
  
"No you don't. Everyone thinks I'm cute and handsome. You know you're no exception..."  
  
"Do you WANT me to hurt you?" I asked as I got up out of the chair and stretched.  
  
"Nah." he replied. "You do need to get dressed though. We have Care of Magical Creatures with that big oaf this morning." he told me.  
  
"Big oaf??!" I exclaimed walking towards him. "Don't you dare call Hagrid that!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I was hoping you would ask that." I said. Then I muttered a few words and Malfoy's shoes began to sink into the floor. They stopped when the floor reached his ankles. He was stuck.  
  
"Granger! Get me out of here!" he yelled.  
  
"Nah." I said as I made my way to my dorm. "I think I'll leave you there until CMC if over."  
  
Of course I was just kidding. But apparently Malfoy thought I wasn't. He reached in his robes and muttered a few words. I slipped and fell face first into the floor. It then felt like someone was pulling me across the floor by my ankles. I finally popped back up and was face to face with Malfoy. We were the same height now. He grabbed my arms firmly and didn't let go.  
  
"Let me out of here now!" he ordered.  
  
"Like you're gonna actually hurt me-OWW!" I yelled as he squeezed harder. "Fine, fine, fine!"   
  
I muttered the countercourse and his feet reserfaced; but he still held onto me. That is, until he said a curse that threw me against the wall behind me.  
  
"That hurt you-"  
  
"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle you git!" he interrupted as he made his way towards me. He put his wand back in his robes and ran his right index finger across my cheek.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him, disgusted.  
  
"I am trying to figure out the perfect way to hurt you. Mentally and physically." he replied. I attempted to slap him, but he blocked it. "No, no, no. Do you think I wasn't ready for that?"  
  
"Malfoy, why don't we stop these silly games and go to Hagrid's class?" I insisted.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks past and we were still hurting each other more than we were doing our Head Boy and Girl duties. We'd call each other names and occasionally hit each other. Still, it was better than..that 'k' word. Then the first trip to Hogsmeade come. Harry, Ron, and I were buying knew qills and ink when we bumped into Malfoy and his usual crowd: Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and few of her friends.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mudblood, Potty, and Weasley." he said. The Slytherin's laughed.  
  
"Well if it isn't Maggot." I said.  
  
"Bite your tounge, Granger." he said.  
  
Harry and Ron and Malfoy, as usual, made threatening remarks; but they all bounced off each other. It was getting kind of old.  
  
"Let's go you guys," I insisted as I grabbed Harry's arm and tried to pull him away.  
  
"You forgot Weasle King over here." Malfoy called. Ron turned pink and followed us.  
  
I heard Malfoy say, "Funny how she always forgets about Weasle. I think she has a thing for Pothead..." Laughs soon came after.  
  
When we got outside the store, Ron made some lame excuse to go and see Ginny and left me and Harry standing there. Harry took my hand and looked into my eyes. I tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hermione. Can I ask you something?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah...sure."  
  
"But not here. I don't want Malfoy to over hear..." He took me to the edge of the Shrieking Shack and we sat down. He grabbed my hands once more. I didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Do you...er...have...um...feelings for me?" he asked, trying not to look away.  
  
"Oh! Um..Harry, I've never really thought about it like that-" I tried to say.  
  
"It's just that..ever since we met up in Diagon Alley, it seems that you've been...well...flirting with me." he said.  
  
"I am? I didn't realize..."  
  
"Ron noticed too. He said it's okay though, because he's over you."  
  
"Harry, I..."  
  
I didn' know what to say. I wasn't sure if I liked Harry or not. I hadn't ever really thought about it until he said something. But before I could say anything else, we were interrupted.  
  
"Aww...isn't this cute? A mudblood and pothead are on a date." came a eerily cheerful voice. We looked up to see Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, standing above us. I wonder how he got Pansy away....  
  
"We're not on a date!" Harry insisted as he stood up.  
  
"Oh. I couldn't tell by the way you were holding eachother's hands and engrossed in a deep converstion." he said sarcastically. That jerk.  
  
"It's none of you're business what me and Hermione do, Mafloy, so why don't you sod off?" Harry said angrily. I stood up and faced Malfoy. He wasn't going to ruin every single day of my life!  
  
"Leave now Maggot, or I'll curse you!" I warned as I pulled out my wand.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you two want to be alone. Well I don't think that's such a good idea. He could try to *hurt* you, He-Granger." Malfoy said as he looked down at me. I didn't like the way he put the emphasis on 'hurt.'  
  
Harry had had enough though. He swung at Malfoy and hit him in his jaw. Before you know it, they were fighting full on and rolled down the hill.  
  
"Harry!" I screamed as I tried to run down to him; but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me. "Let me go you big gits!" I demanded.  
  
The scene they were causing caught the attention of a rather large crowd. I saw in the distance Ron and Ginny running to see what was going on. Of course Ron wanted a piece, but McGonnagal stopped the fight before he could jump in. The goonies let me go so they wouldn't get in trouble. I rushed down the hill to meet Ron and tell him what happened as McGonnagal grabbed both Harry and Malfoy by their ears and dragged them away. 


	5. Torn Between Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the words and the order they were put in.  
  
Author's Note: Anyone else notice the chapters getting longer and longer? Well, not this one...I have writer's block. This one is shorter than the first chapter..I think.  
  
Chapter Five: Torn Between Two  
  
Harry and Malfoy got detention all week, so I spent most of my time with Ron and Ginny while Harry was gone. We played games in the common room and I helped then with their homework....When Harry got back he didn't look at me. Probably because Ron was in the room. I really didn't want our friendship like this, so on Harry's last night of detention, I snuck into the classroom to talk to him when I saw McGonnagal leave.  
  
"Harry!" I called lowly. He looked up from his lines and smiles, then frowned quickly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked me as I sat down beside him. I didn't even notice Draco across the room.  
  
"I came to talk to you. I need to know what's going on between you, me, and Ron."  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, but not *here*" he said as he motioned towards Malfoy he acting like he wasn't listening. "Meet me outside when detention is over."  
  
"Okay," I agreed. Then, to my surprise, and Malfoy's too because he dropped his ink bottle, Harry kissed me on the cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I waited and waited. Harry never came out the door. I wondered what was keeping him..then the door opened. I stepped out of the shadows to meet Harry; but to my dislike, it was Malfoy.  
  
"Where's Harry?" I asked him immediatley.  
  
"He'll be in there a little longer. He accidentally spilled ink all over his lines and had to start over." Draco told me with an evil grin.   
  
"Well then, I can wait a little longer. You, on the other hand, can be on you're way." I insisted.  
  
"Now why would I leave a beautiful girl like yourself out here in the corridors alone at night?" he said. What was his problem?  
  
"I can handle myself. I don't need you to protect me...Maggot." I said. He stepped closer, and of course I stepped backwards to keep away from him. But I could only go so far because there was a wall there. He reached out and ran his hands through my hair. I couldn't move.  
  
"I think you do need protecting. Especially from things that go bump in the night." he said slowly and looked into my eyes. I say that thunderstorm in his eyes again.  
  
"I know way more spells than you, Malfoy." I said sofly. I thought I was losing my voice for a second. I felt a shock of electricity run through move and noticed that Malfoy was coming closer. His mouth now mere centimeters from mine. They brushed mine and he whispered, "I could protect you without using spells, you know."   
  
I don't know what I was thinking; but I kissed him sofly on the lips. He returned the kiss and pulled me closer to him. Then it hit me: I was kissing Malfoy! Intentionally!  
  
I opened my eyes and pushed him away.  
  
"Get off me!" I exclaimed.  
  
Just then, Harry opened the door and stepped out. Wrong timing.  
  
"Get off her you bastard!" Harry exclaimed as he reached for Malfoy's robes and threw him across the hall.  
  
"Did he hurt you, Hermione?" he asked me. But before I could say anything, Malfoy hit him with the body-bind curse and Harry fell to the floor, petrified.  
  
"Mafloy!" I shrieked.  
  
Malfoy took one last look at me and disappeared into the dark corridor.  
  
After I did the curse to take Harry out of 'Petrificus Totalis' we sat down, right there in the corridor, and talked.  
  
"What was that about Hermione?" he asked, concered.  
  
"Oh nothing," I said, trying to think of something to cover up the truth. "We always pick on each other, that's all."  
  
"Maybe you should tell a professor or someone?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No, it's okay. The only time you have to worry is when we aren't fighting, okay?" I reassured him.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Um...I believe you wanted to tell me something." I hinted.  
  
"Yes. About Ron...he's really okay with the idea that you and I go out. He said that he wants the best for you and..."  
  
Harry went on about what him and Ron talked about. I was lost for words. I had kissed Draco only moments before Harry asked me out. It was so wierd.   
  
"I'd love to be you're girlfriend, Harry!" I said excitedly. Harry smiled brightly too.  
  
"Really?" he said.  
  
"Really. Just as long as we all can remain friends forever." I said.  
  
"Okay." he agreed. Then he leaned in and kissed me. This time on the lips. It was sweet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry dropped me off at the entrance to my common room; but not after we kissed one last time. I walked aimlessly through the entrance and went and sat on my big comfy chair. Guess who had to ruin the moment?  
  
"I hope you're proud of yourself." said a cold drawl from the top of the stair case. "Seeing me behind Harry's back isn't going to be easy, you know."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm never 'seeing you' ever! There's nothing between us-"  
  
"Oh there's something between us alright. I'm not quite sure what it is yet...but I like it." he added as he floated down the stairs(not literally). He sat in his chair across from me.  
  
"You're sick, Malfoy. I think you put a spell on me!" I said.  
  
"No, Granger, I didn't. And you think I like feeling this way about you? Hell no! We need to figure out a way to make these feelings stop!" he implied.  
  
"What feelings?! I already told you, there's nothing between us!" I said, getitng a bit frustrated.  
  
"You know there is, Granger. And if there wasn't, then why did you kiss me a while ago?" he asked. He had a point.  
  
"Okay fine. We'll find a...Delusting Spell or something." I said.  
  
"Can we kiss just one more ti-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay..." his voice trailed off. We sat there is silence once more.  
  
I almost cried. Why was that happening? I was supposed to be with Harry, yet I wanted to be with Draco just as much, maybe even more. It wasn't supposed to be like that! I've hated Draco since I first came to Hogwarts and the feeling from him was mutual. What changed over the summer?  
  
"We have to do the spell as soon as possible." I implied. "We need to meet in the library-"  
  
"WE aren't meeting anywhere! I'm not going to be seen with you in public!" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll do the whole thing myself!" I said as I jumped up out of the chair and headed for the stairs.  
  
"I guess you will!" he called as he stood up too.  
  
"I hate you!" I called back.  
  
"I hate you too!" he replied.  
  
I almost smiled. 


	6. The Spell

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Author's Note: I have a little idea! I have a little idea! *dances happily.* Just a little one though. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Six: The Spell  
  
The end of October rolled around and the Quidditch teams were practicing like mad. Did I mention that both Harry and Draco were the team captains? Well they are. It wasn't a shock for Draco, but for Harry it was. he was sure that Ron would get it because he has become a remarkable keeper and really loves Quidditch. Back to me story though...  
  
It was the end of October and Halloween was coming up. Everyone seemed to be in the spirit this year. The castle was heavily decorated with pumpkin lanterns, spider webs, orange and black streamers, and inatament objects said 'BOO!' whenever you walked by them. Hogwarts was a regular Haunted Castle by Halloween.  
  
"First Quidditch match of the season is next Saturday, not tomorrow; but next Saturday." Harry was telling Ron. We were all in the library looking up 'Dittany' for our Herbology homework. I, of course, was also looking up a 'DeLusting' spell. I was having no luck.  
  
"We are going to kill Slytherin this year!" said Harry cheerfully. "Especially with Ginny as a Chaser! She is the best chaser ever, Ron! Quidditch must be in you family's blood."  
  
"Must be.." said Ron lazily. He was looking at the book I was reading. "What's that?" he asked me.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just a book I picked up and thought it was interesting..." I tried to change the subject before Ron got a closer look at 'Love Spells for Dummies.' "So...I heard you haven't missed a goal all year, Ron. How's that working out?"  
  
Ron flushed. "It's great! Nothing can get past me!"  
  
Then him and Harry started going on about Quidditch. 'That was a close one.' I thought. Then I continued to flip through the pages and came across it: 'Anti-Love Spell for those who need delusting. Use with caution. You will need the following: 2 crow feathers, one cauldron, essence of slug, black candle wax....' and it went on and told me everything I needed. There was even a little incantation I had to say.  
  
The spell was to take place on All Hollow's Eve at midnight during the full moon's cycle(optional). I don't know why the Full Moon thing was optional, but lucky for me, it was in the middle of one right then. It took me a minute to realize that that day was Halloween. The spell was to be done tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After we finished our essay, we headed straight for Potions class. Today it was doubled because Snape was probably going to scare us to death.  
  
"A Protection Spell." were Snape's first words. Everyone looked up at him. "That's what we will be learning today. It's very complicated and I think tonight, of all nights, it should be done on all of us. For tonight isn't just any night. It's Halloween, and not to mention, a Full Moon. Little beasties and ghouls will be coming after students tonight. And all of you who fail to make the right potion, will not be with us in the morning." he taunted. Some people took him seriously, but I knew that he just wanted us to get the ingredients right...and maybe scare us.  
  
He write the ingredients up on the board and told us what to do. I, of course, got finished first and put my potion in a vile. When I was talking it up to Professor Snape, I tripped over something and dropped it on the cold hard floor. It shattered. Before I looked up at Snape, I turned around to see who did it. Pansy Parkinson. That skank.  
  
"Well well well, Miss Granger. Looks like you have some clean-up to do after class." Snape said as I stood up. I moaned.  
  
After class I cleaned up the mess. Snape was the last to leave the classroom, or so I thought, before me. As I was just finishing up, I saw Malfoy's silvery blonde hair pop up from behind his desk.  
  
"Nice work, Granger." he sneered. "Bit of a klutz now aren't you?"  
  
"Bite me." I said, not even looking at him.  
  
"We can do that later, did you find a delusting spell yet?" he asked me.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." I told him as I grabbed my bag and turned to leave.  
  
"And when will it be cast? The sooner he better you kno-"  
  
"Tonight at midnight on top of the tallest tower." I said as I left the classroom. I never looked at him once, but the book said that the two people had to be at least 10 feet within reach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I met up with Harry and Ron outside and we headed for the Great Hall. Time for the Halloween feast! We sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and the night started off great. Dumbledore made his little announcements and we began to eat. Students started leaving the Hall little by little until only a few remained. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and me were the last of the Gryffindor table. There were three at the Ravenclaw and a couple at the Hufflepuff. Draco and his little gang stayed deep into 11pm too. When I noticed the time I told Harry, Ron, and Ginny I had to get a good night's sleep and kissed Harry goodbye. I left for the tallest tower.  
  
It took me less than five minutes to set everything up. Now all I needed was Draco to be near...  
  
There were footsteps drawing nearer and then the sound of a door opening.  
  
"Hermione?" come a whisper.  
  
"Too you long enough!" I told him as he came closer and shut the door.  
  
"Well I hate to get away from everyone AND sneak up here without anyone seeing me now didn't I?" he said in his defense.  
  
"Who cares. I need you to sand here." I said as I motioned him to an x across from me. I had to sit on the edge of the tower so I could be closer to the moon. The book said the closer you were the better the spell would work. And believe me, I wanted that spell to work.  
  
"Okay," Malfoy said as he stepped in the middle of the X. "Now what?"  
  
"Just stand there and let me do the rest. I already have the potion broiled and done and now all you have to do is drink that glass in front of you when the clock strikes midnight." I explained. He reached down and picked up the glass. I added a tad bit more than the instructions said, just incase. And he noticed when I picked up my glass.  
  
"Hey! I got more than you did!" he complained.  
  
"So? That just means you'll go back to hating me more." I implied simply. Midnight was approaching quickly. It was down to 20 seconds...10 seconds....  
  
"When you hear the soft 'ding' drink up as fast as you can." I told him. He nodded.  
  
Five seconds...  
  
Four...  
  
Three...  
  
Two...  
  
One....  
  
There was a soft 'ding' and the cauldron began to broil again. Malfoy and I drank the potion and dropped the glasses after we were done because our bodies began to glow. The cauldron tipped over and two lumps appeared in the muck. They transformed into...crows? Yes, crows. And one flew over to me and the other to Draco. They appeared to be breathing heavily, but then I noticed the light began to disappear from us. Then I remember the chant I was supposed to say and began chanting:  
  
"Here is my pain;   
  
Take it and soar.   
  
Depart from me now   
  
And offend me no more."  
  
By the time I had said it once, I felt my heart skip a beat. I kept chanting, this time louder.  
  
"Here is my pain;   
  
Take it and soar!   
  
Depart from me now   
  
And offend me no more!  
  
Here is my pain!!  
  
Take it and soar!  
  
Depart from me now!!  
  
And offend me no more!!"  
  
The crows finished sucking on us and all the light disappeared from us. I was so tired I fell to the side and Malfoy fell on his face.  
  
"That was some powerful stuff, Mudblood." he muttered as he came to. I was breathing heavily and sat up.  
  
"So did it work? You hate me now right?" I asked him enthusiastically.  
  
"Damn straight." 


	7. Side Effects

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the way the words were put in. JK Rowling invented the Harry Potter universe a long time ago(I think in 1990). I wasn't even old enough to talk in full sentences then so how could I create a wonderful universe like this?  
  
Author's Note: I have an idea for another fanfic I will either start writing soon or start writing near the end of this one. I need ya'll's opinions though. If the Mauraders were the same age as Hermione, which one would be better suited for her(aka, have a crush on her)? I narrowed it down to Lupin and Sirius and I would like you guys to email me at psycho_red_lipgloss@yahoo.com to tell me which one you think is better suited for her. Or you could leave your comments about it in your review. (I love reviews!) Thank you all!  
  
Chapter Seven: Side Effects  
  
I grinned because I hated Draco too. I had no more feelings for him and as long as those birds never came back, we would go back to being enemies. He looked at me with maliciousness in his eyes, like he wanted to kill me. Clearly I thought that thought too soon.  
  
"I think I hate you so much, I want to kill you." he said. How ironic.  
  
I was still sat on the edge of the tower and glared at him. Daring him to try something.  
  
"And you don't think I want to kill you too? After all the crap you've put me through, I think I should have the first shot."  
  
We both pulled out our wands; but neither of us moved towards each other. He pointed his at me and I did the same...except mine was pointing at him, not me.  
  
Before Malfoy had the chance, I yelled the Twitchy Ears Hex and his ears began to wiggle and twitch. I just laughed. It wasn't a life-threatening spell, but it was still funny. It looked as if he was going to make like Dumbo and fly away. The effects were only temporary though.  
  
"You filthy little mudblood!" he said. I was too busy laughing to pay any attention. Then came a yell of "Rictusempra!" and I began giggling like mad! A little to much actually...  
  
Before I knew it I had lost my balance and fell over the side of the tower. I heard Draco yell my name and he had managed to get to me just in time to grab my hand. I was now dangling over the side of the tallest tower at Hogwarts, giggling like mad, and had the person who hated me the most in the world holding on to my hand to keep my from falling. Yeah, I was calm.  
  
"Malfoy!" I screamed. He immediately used his free hand to undo the tickling curse. Then he threw his wand aside and began to pull me up. For a second I knew I felt my hand slip from his grasp, but he quickly grabbed then again. There was a scream from below me, but I couldn't make out what they said or who it was. All I cared about was getting back on top of the tower.  
  
"I got you!" Malfoy assured me as he finally managed to pull me back up after what seemed like hours. We both fell backwards landing with me on top of him and our faces merely inches apart.  
  
Just then the door swung open. Ron and Harry came flying through it and stopped when they saw the awkward position Draco and me were in.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah! First we see Hermione hanging over the edge of the tower and now you're laying on top of Malfoy?" Ron added.  
  
I quickly got up and walked over to them.  
  
"It's not what you think! I was up here working on a bit of homework when Draco came up here and we sorta got into a fight again which resulted in me hanging over the edge but that butt-monkey there had the decency not to just leave me hanging and he saved me Harry I sware that's all that happened!" I explained in one long breath. Ron didn't look convinced.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you were on top of him." he said.  
  
"Ron, just how thick is your head? I had just pulled me to safety and we both fell over when you opened the door. That's all! And this is me and Malfoy we're talking about for Merlin's sake! Do you honestly think there's anything between us besides hate?" I said, adding the last part to remind them...  
  
"And just what were you doing up here, Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco as he got up from the stone floor.  
  
"I came out for a bit of fresh air, Potter. It just so happens Granger is up here doing God knows what with that cauldron over there and I decided to have a little fun and push her over the edge." Draco said, convincingly.  
  
"I oughtta-" but before Harry could finish, Ron had already jumped Malfoy and began to pound his face in.  
  
"RON!" Harry and I both yelled as we ran over to break up the fight. It all becomes blurry after that. All I remember is trying to brake them apart and having one of them give me a sharp blow to the face. I was knocked unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"I should have controlled my temper."  
  
"When will she wake up?"  
  
"Boys, boys, please calm down. Ms. Granger will be perfectly alright. It was just a sharp blow to the head and will a little bit of my antidote and some chocolate she'll be on her feet in no time."  
  
I recognized the voices as Harry, Ron, and Madam Pompry. Clearly I was in the Hospital Wing. I wondered what the guys told her...  
  
I heard footsteps coming near me, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes just yet. Then I felt someone grab my hand.  
  
"Hermione?" the boy said softly. It was Harry. "Please wake up."  
  
That seemed to be the magic words to wake me. I opened my eyes and saw Harry leaning over me with Ron behind him pacing back and forth.  
  
"Harry..." I said weakly.   
  
"You're awake! Ron, she's awake!" Harry called to him. Ron came rushing over and looked down at me.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened." he told me.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I shouldn't have been up there in the first place." I tried to tell him.  
  
We chatted for a little bit and neither of them got to interested in the exact reason I was up there, thank goodness. Madam Pompry shooed them away and I was left to stay the rest of the night. All these thoughts were running through my head...They were all scattered of course. I was wondering what we were going to tell Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers. We clearly weren't supposed to be out that late...I made up some stories in my head that sounded convincing one minute and stupid the next. I was in trouble.   
  
When I finally fell asleep, I felt someone staring at me. I know it sounds weird, but I could feel it. I finally woke up, but my eyes never opened once because I was curious about who it was. I knew it was still night time and whoever it was was alone...After they quit pacing, they sat down in a chair beside my bed. I made sure to look like I was still sleeping.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. That punch was meant for Weasle Face." came the somewhat scared voice of Draco Malfoy. "Madam Pompry told me you were going to be alright when I brought you in..."  
  
*Brought me in*? Harry said that him and Ron brought me in....That's strange...  
  
"I was the first to notice what I had done and immediately scooped you up and ran to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron followed closely, but I was the one that brought you here. The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm sure they told you some cock-bull story about then fighting me off after I hit you and bringing you here..."  
  
Actually, I never even asked who had hit me...Ron just kept saying he was sorry so I assumed it was him...  
  
"And the truth is, Granger..." he started. Then there was a long pause. "when I *hit* you, when I thought of you being hurt...it hurt me. Inside that is. I felt really really bad."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Draco was actually showing human feelings. And that wasn't all, I felt him kiss me on my forehead! I couldn't take it anymore and stirred a bit to let him know I was about to open my eyes.  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
I opened my eyes. And what I saw, I didn't expect. He had a bruise on his jaw, I'm guessing from where Ron had hit him, and his hair was clearly messed up. It wasn't slicked back like it normally was; but instead, falling just above his eyes. I wondered why he didn't wear it like that more often.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked him as he ran his hand down my cheek. He immediately caught was he was doing and pulled it back.  
  
"I'm feeling fine." I told him.  
  
"Listen..I'm really sorry-"  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I heard everything." I interrupted. He looked at me sideways.  
  
"You...You did?"  
  
"Yes. And it was very sweet." I said softly.  
  
"Well...I meant every word of it. When I thought you were hurt..." his voice trailed off as he looked down.  
  
I smiled a bit. I couldn't believe that Malfoy could act like a human being. It was shocking. After we talked for a bit, he left. The last thing we agreed on was to still act like we hated each other around school. Fine by me. 


	8. You're Insane!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I do want to own Draco...lol.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the previous chapter! I uploaded the sixth chapter AGAIN because strangely enough...it was labeled as the seventh chapter. It's fixed now though. I'm happy. Oh, and browny points to whoever can tell me in their review where the middle of the chapter was inspired from. lol. Did I mention I was a little hyper? That means that some of this chapter may not make sense...lol.  
  
Chapter Eight: You're Insane!  
  
Somehow everyone in school found out what happened on Halloween night. Well, sorta. Somehow the story went from Draco pushing me off the edge as a prank to me and Draco performing a delusting spell that went wrong or something. If they only knew...How do they know? Geez...  
  
When Draco and I were alone, we started acting a bit more civilized. We did have the occasional one or five fights a day, but what two room mates wouldn't? Harry and I were getting along great and practically spent every minute together. I felt very bad for Ron because now he feels like the third wheel...  
  
Anyway, the next Saturday rolled around and it was the first Quidditch game of the season. Harry and his team had been practicing their butts off and Ron was still inventing new moves to block the Quaffle from getting in the goals. He *was* really good. I had attended their practice the day before the game so I should know.  
  
But the day of the game, everyone was hyped. The morning went by soo fast because everyone was looking forward to the game. Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the team, left me at the Gryffindor table to get a nice long pep talk in before the game.  
  
After a few moments, I headed to the Quidditch Pitch. For some odd reason, the halls were clear. I figured that everyone was just so anxious to get to the game that they didn't have to time to walk as slow as me.   
  
I was thinking random thoughts when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathrooms. It took me a second to realize I was in the *boy's* bathrooms! I turned around to see my 'kidnapper' and it was none other than Malfoy. He was dressed in his Quidditch uniform and even had his broom leaning against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing? Why aren't you getting ready for the game?" I asked him.  
  
"I had to see you!" he told me. "You're my good luck charm."  
  
"What? Since when have I been your good luck charm?" I asked.  
  
"Since...since your the only one who ever listens to me."  
  
What? Where'd that come from?  
  
"Malfoy, you have people listen to you. You're like..the Slytherin King." I insisted.  
  
"No...those are just groupies. You actually listen to what I have to say and aren't just staring at my slim, but muscular physique and striking good looks." he said with a grin.  
  
"You only looked good when you'r hair is messed up." I said. Then I quickly messed up his hair with my hands. "All that nancy boy hair gel was getting annoying. Now you have the surfer boy look going on."  
  
Draco had no sarcastic comeback. He just looked into my plain brown eyes with his intense grey ones. He looked serious.  
  
"I'm serious, Hermione...Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!" he yelled quickly as he threw his hands in the air. My name echoed throughout the bathroom. "See, I never used to call you by your first name! Now, all of a sudden I do? Hermione..." he said softly as he took my hands. By this time I was kinda getting sick of my name. "I think you've changed me."  
  
"What?" I blurted out. "How could I possibly change you?" I asked.   
  
"How? Because when I saw that you were hurt-hurt by *me*...on an accident, I couldn't take it. I think my stone hard heart starting beating again because it was when I thought I could have killed you...I felt something. I don't know what it was...feelings perhaps?"  
  
"Malfoy, you're rambling. All you did was smack me across the face. There was no permanent damage done. I think the only damage that was done was to you. Did you hit your head too because-"  
  
"Hermione, don't you get it?!" he interrupted me...again. "I think," he began, "I think I'm in love with y-"  
  
"Stop! Don't say it." I commanded.  
  
Draco's expression changed. It went from being sincere to that little smirk he does.  
  
"You can't deny it, there's something between us." he said as he moved closer to me.  
  
"Yeah, loathing. Disgust...Well, up until about a week ago; but we can go back there if we hav-"  
  
"No..." he intervened(^_^), "Heat. Desire..." he said, now only about a foot away from me. I was continuing to back up until I ran into the, you guessed it, wall.  
  
"Malfoy..." I said weakly.  
  
"Something's happening to me. I can't stop thinking about you. And if that means turning my back on the whole evil-"  
  
"Malfoy, STOP!" I yelled. "I'm with Harry-And you said that the spell worked!" I said to him. Well he did say it did...  
  
"I thought it did; but you know what I've come to realize? You never even had to do the bleeding spell! Our feelings-they're real. Plus I found the glowing birds and whacked them with a beater's bat--"  
  
"You WHAT? You killed the crows!" I exclaimed. "Malfoy, how could you?"  
  
"Because I wanted those feelings back, Hermione. I wanted to love you again-"  
  
"Stop saying that! You don't love me. You never loved me. I don't even know why we are having this conversation!"  
  
"Because I can't stop thinking about you! I've tried hating you, I've tried being you're friend; but you know what? None of it's worked. We cannot be enemies or friends, Granger. We are meant to be together as lov-"  
  
SMACK! I slapped him again. Whether I was trying to knock some since into him or just showing him how I felt, go figure.  
  
"*WE* aren't meant to be together at all. I don't know what I ever saw in you, but whatever it is, it's over!"  
  
I attempted to walk out, but Malfoy stopped me. He whirled me around and began to kiss me again. It took a few moments it took for me to register it, then I pushed him away.  
  
"You're insane!" I told him. He grabbed my wrists and brought me closer to him.  
  
"People do crazy things when they're in love, Hermione." he said.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I thought about crying, but then decided against it because this was not the time or place. Was Malfoy really in love with me? If so, why? And why was he telling me this before his Quidditch game?  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I could never love you." I told him as I looked away from his cold grey eyes.  
  
"I thought you'd say that."  
  
He grinned and then began kissing me again. He had my wrists pinned to my side, I couldn't do anything. But he didn't have my knees pinned so I did the ole fashion kick to the groin. He did't even fall over and my knee hurt bad.  
  
"I thought you'd do try that too." he said for the brief moment he quit kissing me. Then he knocked on his..um..crouch and it made a faint 'DING'ing noise. He had on a metal cup. Eww. How was he going to ride a broom in that?  
  
"You're a pig-slash-monkey!" I said in my brief moment where I could breathe.  
  
He stopped. And then backed away.  
  
"I have a Quidditch game to attend, Miss." he said as he walked to the door.  
  
"Yeah, well I hope you lose!" I called. Boy, was that a little immature.  
  
Draco smirked and disappeared, leaving me utterly confused and...scared. If Draco really was in love with me, he'd do anything to be with me, wouldn't he? That meant he would try to hurt the people standing between him and me.  
  
"Harry." I said lowly. He was going to try to hurt Harry!  
  
I ran out the door and down to the Pitch. The game had just begun.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I took a seat all by my self in the very back of the stands. I got my wand out in case I had to help Harry. Me help Harry? That was knew. Usually he's the one who's saving me.  
  
A few minutes went by and Malfoy didn't try anything, but I didn't let my guard down. Then it happened, the snitch was buzzing around me. Yes, ME. And both Seeker's noticed. They hurled in my direction and I scooted over. Not to a second to soon either. When the boys got close, enough, the snitch flew off again and they both ran into the back of the stands. They laid crumpled up in a heap. I would have thought they were knocked out, but then I heard muttering. Yup, they were alive. They both got back on their brooms, unphased, and headed back onto the field. It was very strange now that I think about it. Neither of them looked at me once and neither of them threw snide remarks at one another either.  
  
A few more minutes went by, still neither Harry or Draco caught the snitch. Ron, however, blocked six Quaffles and our team was up by eighty points. Then it happened again, the Snitch came buzzing around me again. I had only ducked seconds before Harry came zooming for it. And he caught it! The whole section roared with cheers! Gryffindor had won! But I thought the Snitch buzzing around me twice was very strange indeed... 


	9. This is Gettin' a Lil' Freakay

Disclaimer: I own nothing...still....  
  
Author's Note: Anyone else feel like the chapters have been going downhill with every new one I dish out? I think the first two were very good, but since then I have felt like they are getting worse and worse...From now on I'm going to work on the quality and not the quantity okay? This means that There won't be like...two new chapters everyday like it used to. I might work on the same chapter for two days if I have to. What I'm trying to say is that I really want this this to be a good story and not some...what's the word? Not a flop. I don't want people to read it once and then be through with it, I want people to come back in a month or two and read it again and still be impressed and interested, you know?  
  
As for the 'Who should be Hermione's love interest' thing. I got my answer. Now I'm planning the whole thing out and the first chapter should be up at least before school starts. lol.  
  
Chapter Nine: This is Gettin' a Lil' Freakay...  
  
After the Quidditch match I ran down to the pitch to congratulate Harry. He hugged me and we were off to the common room to celebrate with the other fellow Gryffindors. There were banners hanging up and all the candies you could imagine were scattered around the room. It was very fun.  
  
But something was still bothering me. That stupid Snitch. Why was it attracted to me? Someone had to put a spell on it. Then it all fell into place. I remember how Draco said he killed the crows with a Beater's bat. He must have been messing with the Quidditch supplies and jinxed the Snitch to fly around me. I wasn't sure why though. I had to find out.  
  
"Harry dear, it's getting late and I think I'm going to turn in." I said. "Goodbye, Ron. Ginny." I said as I exited.  
  
As I walked down the corridors I noticed that they were empty again. It was only 9:00 for crying out loud! Was everyone just scared of me or something? I ignored it and headed for the Head's common room. A few minutes later, I reached it and went inside. I found Draco sitting in his chair, asleep. I was ready to scream at him, but something stopped me.   
  
He was in direct moonlight and he looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He looked like an angel in Slytherin robes. Wait. That wasn't possible.  
  
"Wake up, Maggot!" I cried as I stepped on my side of the line.   
  
He woke with a jerk and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked over to me and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what the bloody hell is going on with you?!" I said as I walked towards my chair and sat in it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked me, like he didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"You know damn well what I am talking about! When you pulled me into the bathroom and began making moves on me--"  
  
"What?! Stop. Wait. Hold up, what are you talking about?" he asked me. He was pretty serious and that caught me off guard. How could he forget something that just happened a few hours ago?  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It was before the Quidditch match and you pulled me into the boy's bathrooms and gave me some long speech about how we could never be friends or something like that. You really don't remember?"  
  
He shook his head again, looking confused.  
  
"I was in the locker rooms before the game. I don't know what you're talking about, honestly." he assured me.  
  
"But I saw you! You and you're new Nimbus 2003!"  
  
"What? I don't have a Nimbus 2003." he told me.   
  
That's right, he didn't. If he did then he would have been bragging about it...Then who in the world was that in the bathroom--Oh my gosh!  
  
"Malfoy, I think someone had been pretending to be you with a polyjuice potion!" I blurted out. I knew what the polyjuice potion was real well. Harry, Ron, and I had used it in our second year. Mine wasn't that successful though...Moving along.  
  
He looked taken aback.  
  
"I'm serious. It explains your mood swings and what happened today!" I paused. "But who would want to be you and why?"  
  
Malfoy's expression now changed from being confused to looking a bit angry.  
  
"You mean to tell me someone has been sneaking around pretending to be me? Why I oughtta-" he made a violence gesture with his fist and then looked back at me. "What kind of broom did you say they had?"  
  
"Nimbus 2003, I think." I replied.  
  
"And you say they made moves on you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco grinned and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?!" I demanded.  
  
"I think you have a stalker. And a pretty darn good one if you can't tell us apart." he said.  
  
"A stalker? Who would want to stalk me?" I asked, not believing him. But it did make sense...  
  
"Look, Hermy, all we have to do is find out who owns a Nimbus 2003 and has it at this school and we'll catch the culprit." Draco said simply.  
  
"Oh really? And how many people do you think have a Nimbus 2003? A lot!" I implied. He stared at me.  
  
"I was only trying to help, but if you don't want it than fine!" he exclaimed as he jumped up out of his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy, it's just that...what he said to me...it really got to me. That's all." I said weakly. Draco's rage died down and his face softened again. He crossed the silver line and came to my side.  
  
"What did he say?" he asked me.  
  
"He told me that we could never be *just* friends and that we were meant to be lovers or something. I can't really remember." I paused. "So you didn't kill the crows?"  
  
Draco blinked and looked away. "He told you that?" he asked, his voice trembling.   
  
"Yeah. Well did you?"  
  
"Well...yeah..."  
  
"Malfoy! How could you?" I asked. I was having de ja vu all over again...  
  
"Because I thought it would look suspicious if people started seeing two glowing birds flying around the school. So I petrified them and buried them in little coffins."  
  
"You what? In the bathroom you--He told me that you killed it with a Beater's bat." I told Draco.  
  
"I did not! Well...I started too., but I kept missing! So I just used a spell and buried then alive..."  
  
"ALIVE! Oh that's so much better..."  
  
"Whatever," he cut me off, "I think I'm having a thought...yeah, that's a though. Now I'm having a theory. What if this person isn't after *you*?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Listen to me for a moment. That person apparently knows everything I do and the right time to corner you in a bathroom so I'm thinking..." he paused. "What if he's trying to be ME?"  
  
"Just how self-centered are you? Not everything's about you you know?" I said harshly. He glared.  
  
"Well it explains how he knew about the Beater's bat and spell and where to find you and---oh no. I'm having another theory..."  
  
This was getting ridiculous. Someone was after either me or Draco and he was getting theories...  
  
"What if the person wanted to be rich and be with the woman of his dreams at the same time? How do you supposed he'd do it?" Draco asked as he paced around.  
  
"I suppose he'd work hard for the money and hire a model to pose as his wife."  
  
"Wrong. He'd try to take my place."  
  
"So he could become a Malfoy and be with me--oh God, you're making some sort of sense." I said, as I stood up and began pacing as well. "I'm very confused now, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room and waking up from this nightmare any minute now." I told Malfoy as I headed for the stairs.  
  
"Wait," he said as he grabbed my arm, "Don't you think he'd be watching you?"  
  
Oh, that's comforting.  
  
"Wh-What? Watching me? Well, if he's watching me then he's watching you too buddy!" I pointed out.  
  
Draco muttered something.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered. "I think someone's in the room..."  
  
We both fell silent. It was very very quiet until we heard tiny footsteps scraping the floor. My heard began pounding. Someone was in the room with us. Someone who loved me and wanted to be Draco Malfoy. He must be very dangerous.  
  
Draco moved towards the sound, then suddenly it stopped.This was getting a little freaky. It was too much or me to handle so I headed for the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, do--!" Draco warned, but it was too late. Someone grabbed me and head a nice long knife to my throat. I couldn't tell who it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this story is getting a little freaky. lol. As I've said before, I'm writing it all off of the top of my head with no plan of the outcome whatsoever. With that said, I would like some ideas sent to me. Please send them to me at psycho_red_lipgloss@yahoo.com or darlawuzx@hotmail.com and you'll know if your idea was used when you read the next couple of chapters. Thanks! 


	10. A Tale of Two Dracos

Disclaimer: Even after all this time, none of the characters are mine. 

Author's Note: omg it's been almost three years since I've updated! what happened was I had written the last chapter(which I now totally forgot what happens) and a few inbetween and they all got deleted and I was so mad that I said screw it. Well today I remembered this site, and since I'm so bored at work, I figured I would give it a shot at finishing it. It's not exactly what I had in mind at first, but I think I like where the story is headed. more after the story...thanks you all for being so patient with me. you're the best.

Chapter 10: A Tale of Two Dracos

"Let her go!" Draco exclaimed.

I could feel him breathing down my neck. I couldn't think of anything to do. Before I knew it, I blacked out again. I awoke and found myself lying on the couch. I saw that Draco was tied to a chair, unconscious. so I rushed over to untie him, but I was gently thrown back into the couch. I bumped my head and it hurt like hell. I flet it and found a huge knot. Then,I looked around and saw that...Draco? was sitting in the chair with his wand by his side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he was the real or fake Draco. I suddenly remembered the knife, it was sitting on the coffee table right between all three of us.

"It's me you half-wit." he said. " I had to make sure you didn't let that psychopath loose."

I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. I was unconscious so I had no idea of knowing what happened while I was out. they were both wearing the same robes and everything about them was the same. So I played along.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He knocked you out with a blow to the head with a beater's bat. Then I knocked his ass out with a spell. I do hope you're alright. I tried to make you as comfortable as possible." he told me.

Just then, as if on cue, the imposter started to stir. He immediately tried to break free and looked up to see that I was awake. He looked perplexed.

"Hermione, no! What are you doing? Get away from him!" he exclaimed.

"Hold your tongue!" the other Draco said. The one tied up's mouth snapped shut. He started rummaging around recklessly trying to get free, but the ropes were securely tied into place. He started at me, as if trying to tell me something with his eyes...

The free Draco walked over to him and hit him on the back of the head so he would quit fooling around.

"Stop hurting him!" I yelled. He gave me a funny look.

"Why do you care? He almost killed you! He's been stalking you all year! Don't you want to inflict pain upon him?" he asked.

I had to think quick. Something told me that the one tied up was the real Draco Malfoy and the one free wasn't. But I couldn't let him know that or he might do something terrible.

"Yes, of course. But not while he looks like you. How can we find out who he is?"

"We will have to wait for the polyjuice potion to wear off I suppose." he told me. Of course, I had totally forgotten in the brief moments when my life was at stake.

"How long do you think that will be?" I asked trying to make conversation. I knew it would be atmost two hours or so.

"No telling."

"Well until then, I think we should ask him a few questions." I suggested. " You know, to see why he's doing this?"

"He's doing this because he wants to be me! He wants to take over my life and have the girl of his dreams, which is you, remember? We already discussed this." he said in a dismissing manner. "Besides I think we need to talk about more important things."

This was unheard of! The guy who had been impersonating him was ten feet away and it was as if he didn't care.

"Are you feeling ok, Malfoy?" I asked. "Because the Malfoy I know would be interrogating this imposter right about now."

"Well then you don't know me very well do you? I'm willing to wait for the polyjuice potion to wear off because the mere thought of me beating my own face in doesn't work for me." he explained. Once again, I played along.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked casually.

"Us. Me and you. Where we stand." he said so simply. Why would he want to talk about this now?

The tied up Draco began moving again and looked like he was trying to tell me something. I quickly turned my attention back to the other one.

"There is no me and you. I'm with Harry. We just happen to lust after each other from time to time. That's all."

"That's not all! I think I may really care for you. I think about you all the time and no matter how much or how hard I try, I cannot stop. You are so beautiful." he said softly as he came closer.

"Don't listen to him!" the other one yelled. The silence spell must have worn off. "He's the imposter! Not me!" he contined. The other Draco brushed him off and kept going.

"I cannot stand to see you with Harry. He's not good enough for you. He will do you wrong, I know it. You should hear him talk about you behind your back. He's just in it because he knows how much I like you and he doesn't want you to be happy."

Something was off. Since when does he refer to Harry by first name and since when has he has little conversations with him? And...Draco likes me? Ok, too many thoughts...I let him keep going, while I planned my next move.

Meanwhile the other Draco was getting impatient. "Hermione! Hear my voice! It's me! Draco Malfoy! The real one, you git!"

"I can't stop thinking about our first kiss in the hallway. Do you think about it?" he asked. Now I knew he was a fake. We first kissed in the train compartment! I spotted a lamp near by and I rested me hand on it.

"Draco,"I said softly, "Come closer."

He did.

"I think there's something you should know." I whispered. He leaned closer. "Imposter." I said simply and and at that very moment I slammed the vase on his head and he fell to the ground. Then I pulled out my wand and stunned him. Before he could recover I ran to the table, took the knife, and cut the real Draco free. He kissed me for a brief moment and then he pulled away.

"Thanks bitch."

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

Note: So how do yall like it? I just wrote what came natural. I originally had the imposter not be in Draco form and give the whole story like away while holding her at knife...point? haha. Anyways, I like this way better. makes for good reading. It wasn't as suspenseful as I intended, but it's the best I can do after being outta the loop for a few years...comments and suggestions are welcome.


	11. TiedUp Conversations That Are Meaningful

Disclaimer: These are the wonderful characters of JK Rowling into which I have kept the names and parts of the personalities but they are basically OOC and my bad because I began writing this when i was 14 an didn't know any better. I'm just trying to finish it.

Author's Note: Wow 10 new comments in one day. Go me. Yes, I know they are out of character, but look at what I put above. This is my story and I'm gonna finish it one way or the other. I am still confused about some parts. And that's sad because I wrote it with one idea in mind and now, three years later, I have to finish it with another. Mand I wish those chapters hadn't have gotten deleted! I used to be a good writer once upon a time, but over the years I have lost it. Just wait until my next story...

Until then...enjoy...

Chapter 11: Tied-Up Conversations That are Meaningful

He hit me! That jerk hit me in the face and I fell to the ground! I was so much in shock that I couldn't move. Before I had time to register what happened, I was tied up in the chair with my hands behind my back. I tried to look and see where the other Draco was because I didn't understand what was going on. I was absolutely sure the one I was talking to was the fake...

"I'm sorry it has to be like this." I heard someone say. Everything was still a bit foggy. "But you should have never figured it out or none of this would have happened."

That's when he stepped out of the shadows on the left side of me with an mean look on his face. The imposter who has been fooling me all this time. The one who has caused me so much pain, literally and physically. He must have taken "you always hurt the ones you love" a little bit too seriously.

I looked around and found that I was in the middle of the room on my side of the line. My back was turned to the door and I still couldn't find the real Draco. Then I felt someone's fingers gently grab my right hand. I tried to turn my head to see but I couldn't. Then I heard him whisper, "It's going to be alright." There he was. Unfortunately he was tied up behind me in another chair.

"You two make a really cute couple. You really do." the Fakco taunted.

"Enough with all this small talk," I managed to blurt out."Who are you and what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No! Please enlighten us or just kill us now." I said.

"Kill you? I would never dream of killing YOU my dear. But Draco on the other hand...that's my plan."

"Who are you? At least have the decency of letting me know who you are before you kill me!" Draco piped up.

"I'm the one who's going to take over your life. The one who will bask in your family's wealth and be with any beautiful girl I want and live the life I deserve." Fakco explained.

"But there's a little flaw in your plan." I said.

"Really, and what's that?"

"Your using the polyjuice potion. If you kill him, you won't be able to use his hair to make more." I said.

"polujuice potion? Whoever said I was using a polujuice potion? That's far to easy to be caught doing. Don't you remember that little incident in our fourth year?" he said.

"Then what are you using?" I asked.

"A very powerful spell I had to go great lengths to do. It lasts as long as I want it too and I can take it off any time." he informed us. How was this possible? I knew every spell in the book and I've never heard of one that let's you be someone else.

"OK I'm getting sick of this!" Draco exclaimed. "My father will see right through you!"

"I don't have time for this. I have some things to attend to." Fakco said. Without waiting for a moment, he left out the door and left us there.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I do have one question...WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU HIT ME OVER THE HEAD AND LET THAT MONGOOSE GO?" he yelled.

"I thought YOU were the fake!" I exclaimed. "All the signs were there!"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, you didn't care about interrogating your imposter."

"I was serious when I said I didn't want to have to beat my own face in." Still conceited.  
"Well...you were rambling about Harry and how he talks about me behind my back."

"He does. I overheard him and the Weasel after the match talking about how you were too uptight to give it up so quickly. I also heard Potter in the library talking to Dean about how Ginny was his true love and he doesn't want her to get hurt so he figured you were the next best thing. It was childish really. It's all an act. He plays like he's this nice little boy who lived all the time, but when it comes down to it, he's just a 17 year old boy with raging hormones like everyone else."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Was he lieing? He had to be. Harry would never say those things about me and I thought he was over Ginny. Oh my gosh. Ginny! I completely forgot about how much she loved Harry. I figured since she was with Neville...I don't have time for this!

"We have to get out of here!"

"Don't try to change the subject." he said sternly.

"We're going to talk about this now." Yeah, that was Malfoy. Only caring about himself in a time of danger.

"Ok fine. But I have one more question." I waited for him to say something, but it was only silence. So I moved on.

"You said that our first kiss was in the hallway, when you know good and well it was in the train compartment"  
He was still silent. After a few moments he spoke softly.

"I meant our first real kiss. When you kissed me willingly and not out of our hate-lust thing. The one that meant the most. I felt a connection...it was pure and meaningful. I couldn't stop thinking about it for days. I've wanted you for so long but all these rules and regulations have kept us apart. The mere thought of you being with Harry and knowing that he still loved Ginny and was using you made me so mad, but I thought if I told you you wouldn't believe me. And do the anger built up and I took it out on you instead."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so hard, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This boy that I have hated for so long has fallen for me and the two boys I thought I could trust the most have turned their backs. I lost Ginny to Neville and it's not like I fit in with anyone else around here. I never noticed how lonely I was and...I guess since Malfoy was always around, I took my anger out on him. Plus he was being a git too.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Taking my frustrations out on you too. We are both smart and talented and we could have been learning from and taking care of each other all this time, but we were both too stubborn to notice."

I couldn't believe this was happened. Me and Malfoy were actually having a conversation...about US. It was unheard of. We grew up hating each other. I'm still perplexed by it to this day.

"Hermione." he said.

"Huh?"

"I like you. A lot. And I'm not letting that imposter take over my life!" his tone changed. It became serious again. "We have t get out of here now. Look for something, anything."

I looked around. The knife was still on the floor where I had cut the Fakco loose, but it was too far out of reach. I'm surprised he didn't pick it up. I didn't see anything around and my mind started to wonder. Why is he keeping us tied up like this? He must be really twisted. Maybe he doesn't have a plan and doesn't know what to do with us. And where did he go?

"I'm going to try to hop over to that knife." I told him. I tried, but the chair didn't move. The legs of our chairs were tied together.

"Ok this is what we're going to have to do. You're going to have to untie me." Draco said.

"Really? How?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just reach a little further behind you and try to untie my hands."

Duh. Why didn't I think of that. That idiot imposter put us back to back with our hands tied behind us like a moron, not knowing that one could untie the other. I would have at least tied their arms to the arm rests...

"I almost got it..." ZAP! It was like a jolt of lightening hit me. I was thrown across the room, still tied to the chair, and fell on my side. It hurt badly. Guess the guy wasn't a moron...or was he? The zap had thrown me toward the knife and I was mere inches from it. The legs of our chairs broke off and caused Draco to fall backwards.

"Way. to. go." he said calmly.

Without replying, with all my might I turned around and managed to grab the knife...and cut myself loose. That doesn't make sense, why would we not be able to untie the ropes, but be able to cut them loose? I finished getting them off me and examined the knife. It was special. It had engravings on the sides that I hadn't noticed before. Why would he just leave this lying around? Idiot.

"Still on the floor." Draco piped up. I ran over to him and cut him free. He hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe." I gasped.

"Sorry." he said. Then he let go and looked into my dark brown eyes with his luminous grey ones. He kissed me softly. It was magical. I didn't want to end the moment but I had to remind him that we, and no telling how many others, were in danger. So I stopped him.

"We have to go." I said.

He kissed me again.

"Draco, please. We really need to find this guy and take him out."

"I just wanted to make sure that the first one wasn't an illusion. I've dreamed of kissing you like that so much, I wasn't sure..." his voice trailed off.

"It was real." I said. He smiled a little.

After we checked our robes for our wands, we found that they weren't on us. We figured the Fakco had them so we headed for the door. Just as he reached for the knob it opened and we were blast backwards...again. By this time I was so tired of falling...

"Where do you think you are going?" we heard a voice say.

Author's Note: There you have it. Another cliff hanger. Don'tcha just love them? I'm still not quite sure where the story is going, but I'm sure you won't believe who the Fakco is. Like that word? It was easier to call him that than the fake Draco or imposter all the time. Keep in mind I wrote this before the 6th book came out so I decided to add that Ginny bit in there. My story doesn't really go with it though, but oh well. I'm just trynna get it done as soon as possible so I can start another one. Any comments or suggestions for a new story plot or even for this one would be mucho appreciated. 


	12. Fallen

Disclaimer: same ole same ole

Author's Note: I've been dragging this story out long enough. This is probably gonna be the next to last chapter. Please forgive me for making it so breif.

Chapter 12: Fallen

"Where do you think you are going?" we heard a voice say. Draco quickly picked me up and shielded me behind him.

"Don't hurt her!" he exclaimed.

The person stood in the shadows. I remembered that I left the knife on the floor and there's no way I could get to it without being seen. I can't believe I was making so many mistakes. I was usually smarter than that.

"I don't have time for this!" the voice said and with a flick of his wand Draco was thrown backwards, knocking me over, and through the window.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I reached out for him, like it would do any good. I caught one last glimmer in his eyes before he fell. All he wanted to do was protect me all this time and now he was possibly dead. A part of me prayed that he wasn't. That he would come back to save me. Highly unlikely.

I ran over to the knife and held it up threateningly at the shadow. With another flick of his wand it was knocked out of my hand. Why was he doing this? I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you quit being a coward and face me like a man!" I said sternly, holding back tears. The figure didn't move for a few seconds and then slowly stepped into the room. I was in such shock that I fell the the floor and started bawling. I just wanted to die. It hurt so bad seeing his face. My best friend. My boyfriend.

"Harry..." I sobbed. "Why! Why!" I mustered to say.

Then I came to my senses. This was never about Draco or wanting to be him. It was about me. Draco was impersonated and so was Harry. That probably explains why Draco heard Harry talking so badly about me. It was the imposter trying to make Harry look bad. Oh my gosh, I was probably with the fake Harry at one point or another. This was INSANE! By now I finally understood. Love makes you do crazy things. Even if it means hurting the people around you and the ones you love. Only one other person wanted to be with me so bad that they would be willing to do anything for me.

"Ron." I said coldly as I looked up at him.

"Finally figured it out did you?" he said smuggly. "Took you long enough."

"How dare you!" I exclaimed as I got up and ran over towards him. I wanted to hurt him so bad. I began hitting him--in his chest, in his face, anywhere to make sure that he felt pain. He pushed me down hard.

"Calm down and let me explain!" he said.

"No! I already know why! You're insane!" I cried out.

"No! I'm not! I love you Hermione and if that meant pretending to be other people so I could be with you, then I did what I had to do!"

"So you are using the polyjiuce potion?" I asked.

"Yes." he admitted. He still looked like Harry and I had to keep reminding myself that he wasn't."I'm not as smart as you, there's no way I could have done anything more powerful."

I was still in shock. Ron was one of my best friends and look what I did to him. Maybe if I hadn't have led him all those years...

"That didn't mean you had to kill Draco!" I yelled.

"He knew too much. He would have turned me in."

"What makes you think I won't."

"Because I'm going to make you love me."

"What do you think they are going to do to you when they find the body?"

"Everyone is asleep and the ones that aren't saw Harry come up here, not Ron. It would make more sense for Harry to have done that because they have been fighting all these years and they're always threatening eachother."

"They'll know it wasn't him. You haven't thought this plan through enough. They're going to catch you!"

He moved toward me and gently stroked my chin, much like Lucious did in the book shop.

"You're very pretty, Hermione." he said. I slapped his hand away and moved away from him.

This wasn't happening. This was crazy. This had to be a dream. No, it hurt too bad to be a dream. I couldn't let Ron hurt me anymore or anyone else for that matter. I was losing my mind and there was only one way out. I slowly started to move towards the window.

"Ron, I'm sorry for what I did to you." I said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he yelled. "You made me love you and you went out with my best friend! Not only that, but you cheated on him with our worse enemy! You are a conceited whore, Hermione!"

It hurt. Those words hurt me so bad. The old Ron wouldn't have said those words to me. What he's become is a shame. I finally reached the window and quickly climbed on top of it and faced him.

"What are you doing! Get down from there!" Ron ordered.

"At least I'll never be your whore." I said calmly. Then I fell backwards out of the window.

It was so peaceful for those few moments. I could feel the air rushing under me as I looked up to the night sky at the moon. It was the only thing that reminded me of Draco and it was the last thing I wanted to see before I died. But I didn't die. No. Professor McGonnagal saw me fall from her office and quickly used a spell to slow me down. She hurried out to me and took me back to her office and wrapped me up in a warm blanket.

"Now tell me dear child," she said calmly, "Why did you throw yourself out the window!"

I was still so much in shock that I hadn't told her anything. I didn't know where to begin.

"Did you find Draco?" I asked.

"What does he have to do with it?" she asked, when I looked down she got the wrong idea. "Oh no, HE didn't push you out--"

"No! No one pushed me. I had to get away from Ron. He tried to kill Draco! We have to find him!" I jumped up and headed for the door, but she cut me off.  
"Your not going anywhere until you tell me what happened."

So I did. I told her everything as accurately as I could. And I mean everything. From the incident on the train compartment to the harassment in the bathroom to what happened in the Heads' Room. She was speechless for a few moments.

"I have to go get the Headmaster. You stay here! I will make sure that no one gets in! DO NOT LEAVE!" she stressed.

A few moments after she left, I just sat there thinking. I was trying to rationalize everything and make it make some kind of sense. How did we all end up like this? We were supposed to be three best friends forever. I never intended to fall for Draco. I tried to avoid it. I think I went out with Harry because I felt guilty about kissing Draco and I thought it would make me stop. I'm such a bad person. I wish I could go back in time and redo everything.  
That's it! I'll go back in time and stop myself from ever kissing Draco! That will have to work.

I walked over to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Author's Note: YES! It IS Ron! It was so obvious and no matter how hard I tried to hide it, yall are just oo good. I hope I'm doing ok. This is all coming from the top of my head. I think There will be one more chapter and then it'll be done. I'm kinda scared to end it the way I planned because you will either love it or hate it. Maybe I could make an alternate ending if you don't like the first one...we'll see...Oh and about the whole "headmaster thing" I didn't use Dumbledore's name for obvious reasons, but in the beginning I did. so...I dunno...just ignore it I guess.lol. 


	13. Changes and Regrets

Author's Note: Here we go...the final chapter of this crazy story. It's a bit messed up and I may have to rewrite it later. much later. 

Chapter 13: Changes and Regrets

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the door open. I would have used a few spells on it, but I didn't have my wand. I could always fall out of the window again, but that's a little too risky seeing as I'm not a cat nor do I defy gravity in any way. So I went and sat down at Professor McGonnagal's desk and started rummaging around for anything. I found papers, potion bottles, everything but a key. I know she was trying to protect me, but I HAD to get out of here. Just when I had lost all hope a saw a little shiny object in the back corner of a drawer I had pulled out. It was a box. A wooden box with a tiny gold emblem on the side labeled "TT" is fancy writing. I recognized what it was right away. And it may have been just what I needed.

A time turner. I had borrowed one in my third year, but to unfortunate circumstance, I had to give it back. I'm sure she would have turned back in by now. This couldn't have been the same one, she's not that forgetful. It had to be an extra incase something went wrong. And believe me, something went wrong. A part of me still today thinks that she locked me in that room on purpose so I would find it. She later told me I was the only student of my generation that she had ever trusted with a Time Turner.

There was no time to waste. I had to change everything back before it was too late. I was scared to go back so far in time because I could be changing so many events just by stopping me from kissing Draco. But it was a chance I was willing to take. I set it to September 1st, the time I was called to the Heads' Meeting, and put it around my neck. Here we go---

poof I was in one of the train compartments. I had to find myself and tell her! I peeked outside and saw that the hall's were clear. Then I saw me coming out of the Head's compartment and Professor McGonnagal followed. She went one way and I went the other, probably to go tell the others that I had to stay with Draco. I waited until she was on her way back and just when she was passing by I quickly grabbed her and pulled her--I mean ME--into the compartment.

"Who are you!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh! Shhhhh!" I hushed her. "No time to explain. I'm you from the future."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." She said, eying the door. I was standing in front of it and it was locked so there was no way she was getting out.

"Look! I don't care if you believe me or not, but it's the truth! What is about to happen in that compartment will change your life forever and terrible things will happen!" I explained.

"What's supposed to happen?" I asked myself.

"You will...kiss. And stuff." I said quietly.

At first it was silence and then she busted out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Me and...MALFOY? You must be out of your mind."

If only you knew...which you will in a few months...

"I'm serious. No matter what happens, you will not kiss him. Don't even talk to him. Please, I'm begging you!"

"ok ok ok. Just quit wining. I never knew I looked that bad when I did that. I'll agree to what you tell me if you tell me the whole story."

I couldn't. It was so against everything. it would be breaking so many rules. There's no way she could know...but if she didn't...history would be doomed to repeat itself. She had to know something...so I told her a little. I told her about mine and Draco's affair and how it would hurt everyone around them. I told her that Ron is still in love with her and that Harry was going to use her as a rebound from Ginny. That's it though. I dared not mention about Ron going crazy and Draco dieing. That would be too much for me to handle.

"That is too extreme. There's no way that would ever happen."

"I didn't believe it either. But when he tries to kiss you in there, DON'T!" I ordered.

Just then there was a banging on the door.

"Granger are you in there!" we heard a voice say. It was Malfoy.

"Oh no! I have to go! Just remember what I said!"

I quickly put the time turner back on and sent myself back to the exact minute I left.

I got back just in time to see myself disappear.

"There I go..." I muttered. Suddenly my head started to pound. It hurt so bad I fell on my knees and grabbed my head in agony. Thoughts and memories were rushing through my brain. I was happy. I was happy with Ron and Harry by my side. We were just like we used to be. And me and Malfoy fought as much as ever. Everything was back to normal.

When the throbbing stopped I went over to the door again, and sure enough, it was unlocked. I quickly headed for the Heads' Dorms. I reached around my robes to find my wand. Sure enough, it was there. Something must have went right! I reached the door and said the password. When it opened I found Draco sitting by the fire reading a book. It took all I had to stop myself from running over there and hugging him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"None of your business, toad." I snapped back.

"Fine then, but one of these days your going to get caught when you sneak out, and I'm not going to defend you anymore."

"Like you ever defended me!" Oh no, were we secretly on friendly terms?

"You're right. I would never defended you. But it sounded good."

Nope.

"I'm going to bed." I told him as I headed for my room. I noticed that there was no silver lining...

"I'll be there in a minute." he said nonchalantly.

"What!"

"I was only joking. Calm down..." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"You are so annoying."

"And you're so pretty when your mad."

And with that, I turned to leave the room. I guess we will always have a strange relationship...

The last couple of months went by and everything was hunky-dory. I went on with my life knowing that it could have ended a whole other way. The last day of school came and while we were packing, Draco came into my room.

"So I guess this is good riddance." he said as she leaned against the door post.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, you'll see me again. Somewhere, somehow..." I said.

"Hopefully not."

So much for being sympathetic.

"Do you think things between us could have been different?" he asked out of the blue. Did he suspect something?

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I continued to load up my things.

"I've just been having the strangest dreams lately about us. And how I risked my life to save you..." he sounded sincere for a moment, "..as if." he finished with a curl of his lip. Guess not.

"It is possible. But I'm sure it wouldn't have been a very healthy relationship." I told him. It was true after all.

We both got really quiet and I quit packing and sat on my bed. He came and sat beside me.

"So this is it. No more fighting, no more arguing. Me and you--on our own separate paths." he said. I couldn't believe that he was talking to me like I was his best friend or something. "Even though we acted like we hated each other all year, I know that deep inside we don't. It's just an act, isn't it?" he looked at me hopefully.

"Why Draco, I never knew you cared." I said with a grin.

We both started laughing. Then we looked at each other. Oh how I had been longing to look into his beautiful grey eyes once again. Then it happened. He leaned forward and kissed me. Soft and gentle, no strings attached. Without even laying a hand on me, he pulled back.

"What was that for?" I asked, almost out of breath.

"For being a good person and always putting me in my place. If the circumstance were different, maybe it would be more."

I didn't know what to tell him. He could never know about how his future was supposed to turn out. So we sat in silence for a few moments and then he got up and walked to the window. The sun beamed on his pale face and almost gave it a bit of color.

"Everyone's loading up." He said. "We should get going."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

It's now been two years since I've seen him and I still think about him everyday. It's my little secret that I've never told anyone. The reason I'm telling you is because I feel like it's time this story has been told. I think it's the reason why I'm so scared to get close to anyone anymore. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I still love him. Yeah, I think that's what it is. Love. The uncontrollable need to be with someone and take care of them and share everything with them. I tried getting back with Ron, just to keep him from going insane, but it didn't work out and he's now with Lavender once again. I hope they're happy.

Harry got back with Ginny. They got married after she got out of Hogwarts and she is pregnant with their first child. They were always meant to be and I can't believe I thought otherwise.

I wonder how he's doing...I know he hasn't got married because it would be all in the papers. Maybe that's a good thing...Should I find him? Do you think there's a chance between us? No...it was never meant to be. Just because opposites attract doesn't mean that they are meant to be together. I just wish we were meant to be together.

Author's Note: There you have it. How did you like it? It's not the original ending, but I kinda liked this one because it probably more "realistic" if that is possible in the story. I have the alternate one ready, I'm just going to put this one out first and get your opinions on it. I can't wait to start a new story. Any ideas on that one? lol. And once again, thanks for being so patient with me. edit: I just realized that this chapter is contradicting to the Harrypotterverse. The whole time turner thing is messed up. gah.


	14. alternate ending Opposites Attract

Author's Note:ok ok ok. You askedfor it, here it is. the original ending. I wish there was some way to combine both of them, but I couldn't. I'm sorry for rushing while writing them, but I think we know how badly I wanted it done so I could start a new one. And who knows, maybe there will be a sequel. Just not any time soon. edit: ok I just realized that this chapter totally contradicts the other one. gah I'm confusing myself now. I think I like this one better though. 

Chapter 13: Opposites Attract

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the door open. I would have used a few spells on it, but I didn't have my wand. I could always fall out of the window again, but that's a little too risky seeing as I'm not a cat nor do I defy gravity in any way. So I went and sat down at Professor McGonnagal's desk and started rummaging around for anything. I found papers, potion bottles, everything but a key. I know she was trying to protect me, but I HAD to get out of here. Just when I had lost all hope a saw a little shiny object in the back corner of a drawer I had pulled out. It was a box. A wooden box with a tiny gold emblem on the side labeled "TT" is fancy writing. I recognized what it was right away. And it may have been just what I needed.

A time turner. I had borrowed one in my third year, but to unfortunate circumstance, I had to give it back. I'm sure she would have turned back in by now. This couldn't have been the same one, she's not that forgetful. It had to be an extra incase something went wrong. And believe me, something went wrong. A part of me still today thinks that she locked me in that room on purpose so I would find it. She later told me I was the only student of my generation that she had ever trusted with a Time Turner.

There was no time to waste. I had to change everything back before it was too late. I was scared to go back so far in time because I could be changing so many events just by stopping me from kissing Draco. And it wasn't a chance I was willing to take. I had to think of something else. I had to stop Draco from dying. That's all I cared about. So I decided to go back in time right before we were tied up and see where the Fakco hid our wands. Then when he came back, we would hide and then attack him. Genius.

I set the time turner to the right callobrations and off I went. I ended up near the stairs where they couldn't see me. I went back far enough to see myself get hit. It was more painful to watch it because I knew how it felt. Draco was over on the floor and I had gotten him so good that all the Fakco had to do was tie him up. Maybe I should have went back a little bit further to before I attacked the real Draco...No, this seemed like the right thing to do. It had to be. Ron needed to get what he deserved. plus I couldn't risk all three of them seeing me. This was the only way.

I saw him take both our wands and pocket them. Great, how am I supposed to get them? He started walking towards me. I started to panic. I did the only thing I could think of when he got close enough. I gathered all the energy and adrenaline I could muster and I punched him hard in the face. He fell the the fell and hit is head on the railing of the stairs on the way down--which knocked him out. I didn't realize I had that much power. I guess people do crazy things when they are in love. Or their lives are at stake. Or both.

I quickly got our wands out of his pockets and broke his in half...again...This boy is not meant to have a wand in his possession. I untied me and Draco and tried to revive us by slapping and shaking us. Draco was the first to stir.

"Hermione? What's going on?" he asked groggily. I couldn't let him figure out there was two of me. So I quickly ran and hid again.

When Draco was fully awake he looked around to find his imposter by the stairs knocked out and me in the chair next to him. He urged me to wake up and I finally did. I watched as we had the same conversation we had when we were tied up. It was so pretty watching it instead of living it. Don't get me wrong, I loved living it; but seeing the love in our eyes made it more meaningful. He finally kissed me. I knew that everything was going to be ok. Then Ron started to stir. I noticed the the polyjiuce potion had worn off. That's probably why he left--to go get the "Harry" potion he had made.

Draco and me..the other me...finally figured it out and petrified him. I heard them say that they were going to take him to the Headmaster. I now knew for sure that everything was going to be ok. I had to get back to my right time. As I was walking towards the door I noticed the my hands were fading, then my arms...oh no! I was disappearing! I guess since I was never brought to McGonnagal's office, therefore never using the time turner!

I don't remember much after that. The next thing I knew I was waking up to a new day. I was told that the professors had suspected a rift in time and went back to save me right before I fully disappeared. They gave me a whole lecture about the improper use of time travel and how I could have died. But they understood I was only trying to save ours lives and they forgave me and decided to keep it a secret. I love how they do that.

After that I went to find Draco. He was sitting by the fire reading a book. I sat across from him.

"That was very stupid of you." he said, not even looking up.

"I was trying to save your lif--"

"And I was trying to save yours!" he cut me off and snapped his book shut. "What if you had died! Do you know how scarey it was to watch you fade away as we were taking Ron to the headmaster? I didn't know what was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it!" he said as he fell on his knees and hugged mine. "I would have rather died than have you to."

I started to cry. I didn't know what else to do. He loved me...he really did. I don't know how we turned out like this, but we did. I scooted myself down there with him and I held his head on my shoulders. All we wanted to do was save each other. And we did. In so many ways we saved each other.

"I never want to lose you, Hermione." he said. "I don't care what anyone thinks. You are the only person who has every been real with me and put me in my place when I was being an arrogant jerk. You are the only one who has tamed me."

He looked me in my eyes. His beautiful, luminous grey eyes--oh how I lost myself in them. He kissed me, gently, on the lips. His hands roaming my back, hugging me closer to him. I didn't ever want this moment to end. The moment of truth. In this moment, he was mine and I was his. No one could come between us. I wanted to be with him. We were lost in the moment. And I didn't want it to end.

It's been two years since this happened and I just felt I had to tell you. No one really understands how we ended up together and I thought that if I told you the whole story you would understand. Ron was sent to Azkaban and as far as I know, is still there. I really do feel sorry for what happened to him; but it was his jealousy that got the better of him. Harry understood and got back with Ginny, the real love of his life. They recently got married and found out that she is pregnant with their first child. Lucious didn't take too kindly to the whole muggle-born thing and kicked Draco out of the house when we finally told him that summer. He had taken some money out of his bank account beforehand so he would have some before his father completely cut him off. We moved in together that week, after he got a house, and we've basically lived happily ever after. Draco has always been a good guy corrupted by his home life and he just needed someone who cared enough about him to show him the light. I still don't understand how one year of us changed him, but I think it's because he wanted to be changed. And you won't do anything unless you want to. We were opposites. And opposites attract.

Author's Note: There you have it. I hope you all liked the story and even if you didn't, you can tell me why. I take well to critisizm. I know that in the books they will not end up together, but back when I started this, I believed that they would. That's why they call it fan fiction. Because we write what we would like to see happen. edit: ok maybe I don't like it. I like the idea of them not ending up together, but I couldn't quite figure out how to go about it...DANGIT! Now I have to write another alternate ending. j/k.j/k.j/k. maybe later.


End file.
